percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Allies or Enemies
Note This is a WIP Chapter 1 Kota stood in the empty school hall, her bag hanging by her side. Her hair was straight and her uniform was clean for once. And that was because she was going to go and have dinner with Mr Carter and his adopter daughter, her best friend, Alanna. Alanna had supposed to be there at the hall, half an hour earlier to pick her up. Kota knew she shouldn't have got Alanna as a friend. Alanna was flirty, and went from boy to boy, from best friend to best friend, never really happy. She had complained a million times Kota thought, about Kota always being late. Kota never had complained to Alanna that if she was to be on time, then Alanna should be on time too. "Αχ συγνώμη μου έκανα να περιμένεις Kota." A voice came from behind Kota. Kota spun around, not showing any sign that she knew Greek. Alanna came from a Greek family and was fluent in it, but Kota knew that if she said she knew Greek, Alanna would suspect something. Something like that Kota was only being her best friend to see if she was a demigod. Something like that once Alanna was at Camp, Kota would leave again. Something like, that she had been lying for the whole time. "I don't understand Greek Alanna. You know that." Kota said back, putting a fake smile on her face. "Oh oops sorry, forgot Kota. And I said I'm sorry I was late. There was this really cute guy and conversation just came easily, I'm sure you understand." Alanna said, looking at her nails, not even caring that she had left Kota waiting for half an hour. Kota just sighed and pulled her bag over her back, stretching quickly. "Just come earlier next time, I was bored. So, we going straight to your place?" Kota said in a tired voice, like she had been waiting for years on end. "Oui. It means yes in French." Alanna said in a posh voice. "I know Alanna....I know French.." Kota said in reply. "So you know what I'm saying now? Il ya une nouvelle couleur de vernis à ongles à la boutique. Il est vraiment mignon." Alanna said quickly, in a fluent French. "There is a new colored nail polish at the store. It is really cute. Thats what you said!" Kota said laughing at Alanna's choice of words. "Well excuse me Miss I-Dont-Like-Nail-Polish!" "Its comes off and doesnt look good on me 'Lanna." Kota said still giggling. "Oh sure sure! Lets go!" Alanna said in a upbeat voice. They hooked arms and skipped out to a black limo. Little did Alanna know, Kota did like nail polish and she did know Greek and she even, wasn't happy that night....... Chapter 2 The next day at school, Kota wasn't feeling very bright. The night at the Carters house had bored her and Alanna was late as usual. Kota sat down outside the front gate and started singing a little German tune. "Runde und Runde, dreht meinen Kopf herum. Runde und Runde, dreht sich mein Herz geöffnet. Rund und rund, oh Ich liebe dich. Rund und rund, ja ich weiß." She sung in a little voice, twiddling her fingers. "Woah pretty song sister!" Alanna said as she skipped to Kota and sat down next to her. Kota stopped singing and looked at Alanna with disappointed eyes. "Your late, you said you wouldnt be. You promised Alanna." Kota said. "Oh stop being a baby Kota! There is so much more important things to do." She said, checking her manicure. Kota rolled her eyes and stood up. She got out her pocket knife as she sensed something. "Whats up Koti? Why the stance? Kota, whats wrong!" Alanna said, her voice starting to fill with fear. Kota put the pocket knife away as the sense went away. She did a quick sweep of the area before sitting back down. "Nothing Alanna. Nothing..." "Oh well dont scare me next time! I could have broke a nail trying to help you!" "Alanna, your a liar." Kota said looking at Alanna. Alanna looked shocked and stood up. "What? Me, a liar? You're the one who didnt tell me you're a demigod!" As soon as she said that she squeaked. She pulled Kota up, grabbing their bags. "Wait so you know?" Kota said, her voice filled with shock. "Of course I do. I was raised by nymph, and was once a huntress of Artemis." Alanna said in reply. Kota stared at her. This was why Alanna knew Greek so well. This was why she seemed to know stuff that happened long ago. Chapter 3 Kota was very, very, very unsure. She had just dropped Alanna off in the Big House after a long, exhausting trip in the van which went a bit like this: "Are we there yet?" "No." "What about now?" "No." "Now?" "No." "Okay....How bout now?" "Arghhhh!" Anyway, after Kota had dropped Alanna off, she went back to the Hermes cabin. Hermes Cabin....Home yet not home. She wasnt a Hermes daughter, and even after Percy had got that all gods must claim the children by 13 birthday, she still wasnt claimed. Many had said she would be an Aphrodite child, with her looks, but her attitude said no. She was NOT into sparkly pink stuff, no way. "Hey Coyote! You back already girl?" It was Jake, a Hermes camper. He had always been a great friend to her and now was even closer when she cired about not being claimed (At night inn secret sheeesh!). "Yeah Jackle! I'm back and if you ruined my stuff while I was gawn, you getting a smack!" Kota laughed before hugging him. " Good ta see ya bradduh!" "Good to see you too!" He laughed before looking at her curiously. "You're back early, did you get claimed?" Ther was an excited note in his voice as he asked her. She looked down and muttered her reply. "No, I am not a demigod, if i am, I would have been claimed..." "No, don't say that Coyote...If you werent a demigod, you wouldnt have been able to get into camp...Maybe your parent is umm not very well known or you missed the sign?" He said, trying to sound bright, and lighten the mood but sighed as she just shook her head and unpacked her baggage in the cabin. She knew her parent must have forgotten her. They had broken the oath of claiming their children by 13, she was the only demigod in camp now to have not been claimed at my age. My heart ripped deeper in pain, but I put on a mask of happiness. Flicking a brown lock from in front of my eyes, she went out and started the journey to the dining hall. But yet behind that mask, she knew she was starting to become like the person everyone had heard about. Luke. He had been a demigod years ago, a Hermes camper. He felt hate towards the gods, for ignoring their children, for leaving the unclaimed unclaimed, and for not loving their children. But at the end, Luke was a hero. The gods did love their children, she guessed. But hers....she shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and sat at Hermes table when I heard a laugh behind me. "Yeah, I lived in this awesome mansion and my adoptive father is like a millionaire and he lets me go shopping like all the time!" It seemed like Alanna was fitting in with the Aphrodite girls... "O-M-G!!!! That must be like really like awesome like yeah! We should like have a like slumber party like one night! I mean my dad is like also like really like rich and like cool and like he's an actor like famous like actor!" Came a high voice in response, obviously an Aphrodite girl. Aphrodite daughters were as you would imagine. They were shopaholic, appearance obsessed gossip girls who would never stop bothering Kota. They would tease her, then want to give her makeovers, then want to insult her and make rumours and the circle went round and round, a cycle it was! Kota turned around on the bench of the Hermes' table and looked over at Alanna and her "new best-friend". It was Lola...Lola Sprite, daughter of Thomas Sprite and Aphrodite, rich little pretty girl, known as "queen of the camp". You never would want to get on her bad side, because it WAS awful there. Kota had been there from day one, when Lola's crush had complimented Kota's beautiful looks. Lola had blonde hair, down her back in soft waves. She had pale skin, flawless and beautiful. Her eyes were a deep brown, the feature which seemed to ruin her. They looked soft, but against her pale skin, they looked lik grubby mud, not like the crystal warm fire they would be on anyone else. Lola was wearing a pink tank top, with a denim skirt which was wayyy too short. Her arms were covered in bracelets, with a crystal necklace on her neck. She was wearing pink pumps, and a dark pink lipstick. Her brown mu eyes were surrounded by a light grey eyeliner the color of denim with pink eyeshadow. Overall, she looked stupid. Like a little girl messing with her mothers makeup. ''oh Hades, great. Of course she notices me now. ''Kota thought as Lola glared at her. "Oh like hi Dakota, I like didn't like notice you like there. This is like Alanna, but we like gave her the nickname of like Ally! It's like so cute!" WIP Category:User:KittyInASheepsClothes